La piedra de la resurrección
by Paladium
Summary: Un mes después de la Batalla Final en Hogwarts, George camina por el Bosque Prohibido, pensando en lo que ha perdido y lo que ha ganado. Y allí, tropieza con una piedra muy especial, una pidra capaz de traer a la vida lo que George más quiere.


**Nota: Antes que nada, una pequeña publicidad. Para los que les guste el modo de narrar que tengo, que sepan que estoy en proceso de escribir un long fic llamado Where We Stand, que narra aquello que hubiera pasado si una serie de infortunios hubieran ocurrido en la familia Dursley cuando Harry y Dudley tenían 9 años. Denle una checada, aquí os dejo el resumen:**

**Harry y Dudley descubren el mundo mágico demasiado pronto, y terminan descubriendo lo que subyace tras la superficie del perfecto mundo donde vivirán. ¿Es posible crear una tercera facción en la inminente guerra? Dos niños tratarán de escribir su propia historia y decidir su propio destino, no sin ayuda de los más inesperados aliados.**

**Y ahora sí, lean.**

* * *

**La piedra de la resurrección**

George caminó por el Bosque Prohibido, pensativo. Hacía menos de un mes que la Batalla Final había ocurrido entre esos muros derruidos que era ahora Hogwarts. Volvió la vista atrás, mirando las ruinas del castillo. La reconstrucción había comenzando hacia poco y George, a pesar de todo, había acudido de nuevo a la llamada de Hogwarts. Había pasado el día levitando piedras y escombros, evitando los charcos de sangre que había por aquí y por allá.

George agradecía a los cielos que los cuerpos ya habían sido retirados previamente. No quería ver más muertos: ya había visto suficiente muerte en sólo diecinueve años. Ahora se disponía a caminar un poco por el Bosque Prohibido, relajándose antes de volver a la Madriguera. Era un extraño ritual que hacía cada día, desde hacía cuatro días. No era mucho tiempo, pero se había convertido en un hábito que despejaba su mente y aliviaba su alma.

No tenía miedo al Bosque Prohibido. No temía a la muerte, tampoco, porque no había nada que temer en ella. Cuando su momento viniese, George abrazaría la muerte como otra aventura más, como solía decir Dumbledore en su perpetua sabiduría. Se internó en el Bosque, siguiendo un sendero concurrido y angosto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica púrpura que vestía ese día. Sus dedos tocaron un envoltorio de plástico y George apretó el caramelo contra su mano, antes de sacarlo.

Un caramelo longuilinguo reposaba en la palma de su mano. Los ojos de George se humedecieron y desenvolvió el caramelo. Era alargado y de textura apetitosa. Especial para personas como Dudley Dursley, el odioso primo de Harry. George sonrió y tiró el caramelo en la espesura, a un lado del camino. Ese sueño, como todos los demás, se había esfumado, había explotado en la cara de George, recordándole todo lo que había perdido por la paz y libertad del mundo mágico.

Caminó un par de pasos más, antes de parar de nuevo. Sentía algo en el ambiente, algo diferente. Una esencia distinta al aura del gran Bosque Prohibido, y no sabía qué era. Miró a izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo, y sus ojos azules se posaron, finalmente, sobre una piedra. Se agachó para tomarla y la miró, pequeña y ordinaria en su mano. Recordó entonces la historia de los tres hermanos de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. No pasaba nada por probar suerte, ¿verdad?

Giró la piedra tres veces y se concentró a Fred. Esperó, de pie en el pequeño claro de ramas secas y hojas muertas, y cuando iba a tirar la piedra de nuevo, hubo un destello de luz. George se tapó los ojos con la mano libre y esperó a que el brillo muriera. Quitándose la mano del rostro, escuchó claramente una voz idéntica a la suya:

—¿Hermano? —Fred estaba allí, la cara llena de tierra y sangre, pero con una mueca de alegría. Parecía… Parecía vivo. —¿George?

—Fred… Eres tú. —George cerró el puño de la piedra, manteniéndola firme en su mano. Sus rodillas temblaron y, sin soportarlo más, cayó al suelo.

—George. —Fred parecía un ángel. Tenía una textura casi fantasmal, etérea. Fred alzó una mano y la puso encima del pelo de George. Estaba frío, muy frío. —¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Fred… Fred… —George bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin tratar de ocultarlo. Elevó de nuevo la mirada. —Morir… ¿Duele?

—No, no duele. —Fred tenía una mirada amable y cálida a pesar de la frialdad de su toque. —No lo hagas, George.

—Una parte de mí ha muerto para siempre. —repuso George. Tenía la oportunidad de reunirse con su hermano. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verle y sin él estaba perdido. —Mi alma… Siento como si estuviera mutilada.

—Porque lo está. —aseveró Fred contundentemente. —Nunca volverás a ser el mismo.

—Por favor, déjame ir contigo. —Fred dio un paso hacia atrás y George le siguió, un paso hacia delante. —Por favor.

—Yo no puedo pararte, George. Eres tú el que pone fin o decide continuar. Sólo tienes que tirar la piedra, George, y no volver jamás. —le animó Fred. George abrió su puño, mirando la piedra pequeña aparentemente insignificante.

—Yo decido. Tú sólo tienes que esperarme, Fred. Volveremos a estar juntos, para siempre. —George apretó la mano con la piedra, le dedicó una última mirada a Fred y se levantó.

Con la mano libre, George conjuró una soga. Con otro hechizo, colgó un extremo de una rama grande y gruesa de un árbol, una acacia, quizás. Fred le miró, inmutable mientras George hacia un nudo en el otro extremo de la soga. Le sonrió y conjuró una silla debajo de la soga. Subió hasta allí y se colocó la soga alrededor del cuello. Tiró la varita a un lado, le dirigió su última sonrisa viva a Fred y empujó la silla, derribándola.

La soga apretó contra su cuello, estrangulándolo, y George luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantener el agarre de la piedra el mayor tiempo posible. Su visión se iba haciendo borrosa, pero la figura de su hermano, etérea y fantasmal, continuó frente a sus ojos hasta que perdieron la característica luz de vida. George Weasley había muerto sin recordar el final de Cadmus Peverell.

Si de verdad hubiera prestado atención al cuento de los tres hermanos, George habría entendido que los portadores de las reliquias de la muerte estaban condenados a seguir el ejemplo de los primeros dueños. Como Cadmus, él también había abrazado a la muerte al ver a su ser más querido muerto, queriendo reunirse con él. Y, en la muerte, siendo todos iguales, George sonrió.

* * *

**Nota Final: Una importante reflexión que lleva toda la tarde cruzando mi cabeza. Si sólo tomáramos a Dumbledore, Voldemort y Harry como ejemplos, podemos decir que la historia de los tres hermanos se repite. Dumbledore y Voldemort, dueños de la varita de saúco (Voldemort no es dueño totalmente, pero meh) mueren trágica y brutalmente, asesinados, como Antioch Peverell, el hermano que pidió la varita de saúco. Harry por el otro lado, el digno propietario de la capa de invisibilidad, y él consigue evadir a la muerte hasta que su momento, siendo ya muy viejo, llega (suponemos que va a morir viejo, ¿no?). Por tanto, ¿Por qué no podría pasar lo mismo con quienquiera que obtuviera la piedra de la resurrección?**

**No digo que mi reflexión o toría o como quieran llamarlo tengan aunque sea un mínimo de sentido, yo sólo reflexionó y ya es su juicio el creer esto correcto o incorrecto. En especial, me gustó mucho la personalidad que le di a Fred, tan sereno y calmado. A fin de cuentas, está muerto. **

**Por último agradecimientos. No sé si hayan escuchado la canción 'The Peverell Story', de 'The Butterbeer Experience'. Bueno, si la han escuchado, comprenderán de dónde viene mi inspiración. Si no, les cuento: la canción va de la historia de los tres hermanos. No sé, me gustó mucho y la idea surgió de esta canción, así que le debo esta historia a la canción.**

_Paladium_


End file.
